


king of my heart, body and soul

by shedreamsofstars



Series: our union is a secret i'm hoping, dreaming, lying to keep [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kyoru - Freeform, NSFW, Romance, Smut, heavily romanticised because i do not know what i'm doing lol, part of a series but it stands alone, smut but make it sorta fluffy i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedreamsofstars/pseuds/shedreamsofstars
Summary: Tohru let her lips collide with his in an unhurried kiss, letting her hand curl into the back of his shirt. She savoured the desire simmering between the two of them as their mouths moved in sync. “I want all of you,” she admitted, voice firm and unwavering, expelling the last of his doubts.Kyo and Tohru share their first time together, discovering a new facet of their love.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: our union is a secret i'm hoping, dreaming, lying to keep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009383
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	king of my heart, body and soul

**Author's Note:**

> *casually continues with the tswift naming trend*
> 
> if you don't know already, this is technically chapter 7.5 from my other work [our union is a secret i'm hoping, dreaming, lying to keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902611/chapters/60259090) but if you're just here for the smut, you don't need to have read that to enjoy this one. i can't promise you this piece is good but i can promise you it stands alone.
> 
> nb: if i know you irl and you're seeing this, no tf you're not

Tohru smiled against Kyo’s lips as she ran her hands through his hair, the auburn strands soft as silk under her touch. His lips pressed playfully against hers as he pushed her back against the wall, a laugh escaping her as his fingers skimmed her waist in featherlight touches.

“It tickles,” she admitted nervously, her voice a ghost in the dark as he stopped to chuckle at her, the vibrations rumbling under her fingers as she tugged him closer and kissed his widening grin.

Kyo’s hands shifted from her waist, reaching boldly higher to trail tantalisingly over her breasts, feeling their curve through her dress. The muted crash of the waves beyond accompanied the beating of their hearts as the pair slowly made their way through the house, inching closer and closer to the bedroom with every stop.

Tohru was left breathless, gasping for air when her lips finally left Kyo’s. And when he turned his attention to her neck, trailing open mouthed kisses along her supple skin, the way he nipped and dragged his tongue along her left her gasping for a different reason entirely.

He worked his way down her neck and along her shoulder until he reached the strap of her dress. He caught the thin strap of fabric between his teeth, tugging at it as he pulled it off her shoulder.

“Kyo-kun,” Tohru chided softly.

“What is it?” he said, grinning up at her with a smirk bordering on insolent as he slid the strap further down her arm.

“You’re going to ruin my dress,” she said, unable to really scold him with her skin still tingling from his touch. The way his teeth grazed her body sent tremors down her arm, prompting her to slip free of the strap completely.

“I can live with that,” he said, turning his attention to the other side and repeating the motion. With the straps no longer hooked on her shoulders, the dress fluttered down her frame with ease, pooling in waves at her feet.

Before she could even consider the fact that she was standing before him in nothing but her bra and underwear, Kyo’s hands were on her bare skin and she could think of nothing else. Without the restrictive fabric of her dress between them, his rough fingers felt better than ever as they worked enticing patterns onto her skin.

His hands shifted much too soon, grabbing her thighs in his firm grip as he lifted her arm against the wall to kiss her more easily. His lips slanted against hers in a hard kiss full of longing as groin grinded against hers.

Tohru felt every part of him pressing into her, including the pleasant hardness between his legs which only became more prominent every time his hips moved against hers. It made her entire body throb and pulse with wanting and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

“You’re so perfect,” he murmured, biting gently against her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth as the friction between the two of them continued to build.

Tohru breathed hard against his lips when his hands slipped to cup her ass, gripping her with just enough pressure to drive her need for him insane. But there were still too many layers of clothing between them, and all Tohru knew was that she wanted more.

“The bed,” she panted between his onslaught of kisses.

Kyo obliged willingly, his lips never leaving hers as he held her tight in his arms and covered the short distance to the nearby bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him, he placed her gently on the edge of the bed, letting his fingers linger on her bare legs.

Instead of joining her, he kneeled on the ground before her. His umber eyes were bright even in the darkened room, sparkling with reverence in the glow of the moonlight that streamed in through the window. But there was wonder there too – a kind that Tohru knew he had never truly believed he’d ever get to experience.

“Kyo,” she whispered, taking a deep breath as his hand came up to run his fingers through her hair. Somewhere between the rush and intensity of making out on the sofa and now, she didn’t particular care when, her ribbons had come loose and now swathes of dark hair fell freely down her back.

“Hmm?” he hummed as he gathered it over her shoulder and combed his fingers through it slowly, that same quiet wonder in his expression.

“Why are you still down there?”

“I don’t know,” he replied softly, his eyes narrowing a little in confusion. “I guess, I just needed to give you a second to make sure you still wanted this. You can still change-”

He stopped speaking the moment her finger pressed against his lip.

Tohru hesitated for a moment, pondering what part of the last few minutes had made him question if she still wanted him. Refusing to ruin the moment by lingering on it, she shuffled backwards to the middle of the bed and held out a hand for him.

He accepted it gingerly, allowing himself to be drawn closer and closer until he was kneeling on either side of her, his free hand pressing into the mattress to keep from toppling and crushing all of his weight onto her.

Tohru let her lips collide with his in an unhurried kiss, letting her hand curl into the back of his shirt. She savoured the desire simmering between the two of them as their mouths moved in sync, giving him the only answer he needed to his earlier question.

When they broke apart for air, Kyo’s forehead pressed against her own as if to remind himself that she wasn’t going anywhere. Tohru smiled to herself involuntarily as she realised just how much he had changed since they first met.

“I want all of you,” she admitted, voice firm and unwavering in order to expel the last of his doubts. Her hand slid to the front of his shirt and she tugged insistently at his collar, hoping he’d realise that she wanted his clothes gone.

Kyo grinned down at her, a chuckle rumbling through his chest. “Is my shirt bothering you or something?” he teased, a knowing glint in his eye as she buried her face in his neck, slightly taken aback by her own forwardness.

When Kyo’s hands covered her own, she turned her head just enough to see him lifting it until it met his mouth. Her entire being swooned as he pressed the gentlest of kisses against the softness of her wrist, and if she wasn’t already leaning on him she would have collapsed from sheer contentment.

He released her hand gently in favour of grabbing the hem of his shirt, and Tohru swallowed hard as he lifted it up, exposing the expanse of taut golden skin beneath. The shirt was flung across the room carelessly, forgotten about just like her dress.

Without realising she was doing it, Tohru’s hand was suddenly pressed up flat against his chest, the fast beating of his heart pounding against her fingertips. His skin was warm and buzzing and she couldn’t help but marvel at the hard planes of muscle under her fingers, borne from his rigorous training regime no doubt.

Tohru took a shaky breath as her fingers skimmed across his skin.

She’d seen him shirtless countless times, but never like this. She’d never had the opportunity to admire his rippling form up close like this, never been able to touch him – to _revere_ him. She glanced up to see Kyo smirking at her open admiration and a blush worked its way onto her cheeks, tinging the tips of her ears in a rosy hue.

“Your turn,” he said, reaching around her to undo her bra. Tohru let her head rest against his shoulder as he fiddled with the hooks. She attempted to stifle a laugh as he groaned in frustration, struggling to undo it for a long moment before sighing in defeat.

“Is my bra bothering you or something?” she giggled, unable to resist mimicking his own words back at him as she reached to unhook it for him with an ease he could only dream of. Kyo pinned her in place with his burnt orange gaze, lips curling into a striking smile as something unusual flickered across his face.

“I like you like this,” he said softly, his breath curling down her neck and sending shivers down her spine. “Confidence suits you.”

Before she could respond, he leaned back to take her in fully, his gaze travelling down and stuttering when it reached her exposed breasts.

Now it was _his_ turn to take a shaky breath.

“So beautiful,” he purred, eyes glazed as they flicked back up to hers and then back down as he admired every inch of her on display.

In any other circumstance, with any other person, she might have felt uncomfortable and inclined to cover herself with her arms. But with Kyo she felt safe. With him, she felt like she could do anything - and she wanted to do _everything_.

So when Kyo hovered over her, pushing her back ever so gently until her back hit the mattress, she let her hands explore the ridges of his back as she pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder.

His own hands travelled down her body, igniting sparks wherever they touched, slow and tender like he was memorising her with every press of his fingertips against her warm skin. Tohru sighed with contentment as his lips travelled further down her neck to linger on her breasts.

Kyo caught her hardened nipple in his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue. She made a small squeak of surprise as the sensation send sparks of want surging through her, concentrating in a slick heat between her thighs.

His head shot up to her instantly, the worry relaxing into relief the moment he realised she wasn’t in pain. “Sorry,” he murmured softly. “I should have asked you first before I did that.”

“No,” she reassured him. “I just … wasn’t expecting it to feel like that.” She bit her lip in thought before continuing. “Actually, I don’t really know what to expect at all … but I liked it.”

Kyo took a deep breath. “Do you want me to keep going.”

“Please.”

He nodded before continuing, his lips cool against her burning skin as he made his way down her stomach. He spread her legs a little, sucking against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She was ready and wanting, so when his mouth pressed against her through the fabric of her underwear, the longing became insurmountable and Tohru moaned in response.

He kissed her again, a little harder this time, and she bit her bottom lip as another moan worked its way through her. She bucked up to feel more of him before realising that her underwear was the only thing keeping him from touching her completely.

As quickly as she could, she hooked her hands into the thin fabric and slipped them down her legs. If she had been paying more attention to him, Tohru would have seen Kyo’s eyes darken with desire. He drank her in like a man who had been helplessly stumbling through the desert for days on end and had finally been blessed with the promise of an oasis.

“Can I …?” he said, losing the thread of his words halfway through his sentence as he marvelled at her.

Tohru nodded.

He ran an experimental finger along her folds, coating himself in her wetness and need for him before coming to rest against her clit. He applied a little bit of pressure to the bundle of nerves, his eyes flicking to hers to read her reaction.

When she didn’t cry out, Kyo began to rub small circles against her. With every rotation, Tohru felt herself getting wetter and wetter for him and her toes curled instinctively as the sensations from her nerves began to spread through her body in electric flickers.

“Is that good?” he asked, and Tohru could only hum in agreement, her eyes shut tight. Words had failed her the moment he had slipped a finger inside her, her mind and body unable to focus on much more than the way he touched her.

Kyo’s own breathing turned ragged as he came up to capture her lips for his own in a sweet kiss. His fingers continued to pleasure her, and though his lips served as a momentary distraction from the way he moved in and out of her, nothing could make her forget the way his body pressed against hers, deepening the sensation of him around her.

Her breath came hard and heavy as he pulled back to play with her breasts, cupping one in his free hand as he kissed against the other on his way down, heightening her enjoyment. She gasped as his lips pressed against the apex of her thighs before coming down roughly against her clit.

He dragged his tongue across her sensitive skin, rolling it around and around and around as he coaxed quiet mewls and moans from her lips. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, driving her crazy with the slight pressure of his mouth on her and she reached down to hold him against her, tugging at his hair in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure and heat pooling low inside her.

She called his name over and over as the tightness in her body became so overpowering that she wondered if she could bear it or if she’d just break apart beneath him. Kyo continued to suck against her, flicking his tongue against her clit as she soared closer and closer to her climax. He didn’t let up, not even when she tightened around him with a cry of relief as her body unwound in a blinding flash of serenity.

Her legs went weak from the power of her orgasm as it rolled through her and Tohru didn’t know how long she was lost in the bliss, only that she loved every second of it. It was only when she finally came down from her high that Kyo slowed to a stop and pulled out of her.

His lips were shiny as he sat up, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against her thigh for good measure. “Was that okay?” he asked, voice husky with desire.

“It was amazing,” she replied breathlessly, watching through her dark lashes as he held up his hand, fingers glistening with her honey where they caught the moonlight. “Oh, let me get you a towel or …”

The rest of her words died in her throat as Kyo brought his fingers to his mouth and she blushed furiously, wide eyed at the realisation of what he was doing. His tongue ran along his fingers, lapping up her juices without any hesitation, relishing in the taste of her. When he was done and met her gaze, Tohru could have sworn he had the hint of an endearing blush glowing against his cheeks despite his confidence.

She surged up to meet him in a hot kiss, pulling him into her. “Kyo,” she whined as she pulled mindlessly at his belt loops, missing the feel of him grinding up against her. He might have just made her come, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to make him feel good too. She wanted more. “Please.”

He didn’t make fun of her this time, hurried by his own arousal as he kicked off his trousers and settled between her waiting legs. Tohru felt him against her thigh, warm and hard even through his boxers, and reached down to palm the bulge.

As her hand pressed against his groin, Kyo groaned somewhere in the back of his throat, the sound deep and rumbling as it echoed through her. Tohru had no idea what she’d done to make him do that, only that she wanted nothing more than to hear him do it again.

“Did … you like that?” she asked, voice wavering with uncertainty.

“I did,” he said, capturing her hand to slip it into his boxers and place it on his cock. Tohru’s eyes went wide as she felt him guide her movements along his length, hard and velvety under her touch.

When her strokes became more confident, Kyo gave her full reign. His head fell against her shoulder as her touch sent pleasing shivers trembling through him, his hands coming to rest against her waist to hold himself steady.

“Tohru,” he groaned as she squeezed him harder, letting her fingers work him faster, faster, faster. He grasped at her wrist, circling his fingers around it gently as he pulled her away. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer,” he panted, his eyes dark as they bored into hers. “Can we … please.”

“I’m ready,” she said as he removed his boxers and pushed her back down the mattress, running a gruff hand through the top of his hair. He was big and hard and Tohru swallowed dryly in anticipation as he guided himself towards her entrance.

He paused as the tip nudged against her slit, watching her through lowered lashes as he took a deep breath to ready himself. His lips dragged roughly across her cheek, meeting her lips in a clumsy kiss as he finally let himself push into her.

Tohru breathed out a slow exhale as he slowly slid inside her, letting her adjust to his girth. His forehead came down to rest against hers, his hair tickling against her cheeks.

“You okay?” he whispered breathily.

It didn’t hurt exactly, but the sensation of him moving inside her was strange and new. Tohru wrapped her arms around him, letting her palms settle against the dip at the base of his spine.

“It’s okay, keep going …” she said, as she nudged against him, urging him to keep pushing the full length of his cock into her. He did, inhaling sharply through his teeth as he bottomed out and filled her completely.

Every part of her tingled and sparked to life and Tohru bit back a moan as Kyo whispered her name against the shell of her ear, filling it with so much love and emotion that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

He seemed to be just as in awe as she was, knocking his hip against hers as if to make sure this was real, that he was truly inside her and holding her and making love with her. Tohru reached for his face, cupping his cheeks lovingly as she pressed a myriad of kisses against any part of his face she could reach.

“I love you,” she whispered, eliciting a small smile from Kyo as he pulled his cock back a little only to thrust back into her. Tohru’s breath trembled at the movement. The stretch was a little uncomfortable, but with every subsequent thrust, sparks flickered and burst into existence between her thighs until he just felt _right_.

It felt like they had always belonged together like this, and they’d never even known that this was missing in their lives until this very moment. Kyo watched her lovingly, attempting to read her reactions with every thrust to find what she liked but Tohru was completely transfixed by the warmth in his gaze as he rocked into her.

It was perfect and pure and before she knew it she was moaning against him. The moment the sound fell from her lips, her eyes widened with embarrassment, hands clamping across her mouth to keep from doing it again.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard her moan before, she hadn’t exactly been quiet when he’d been pleasuring her earlier, but it was different now. She couldn’t see his face before, but now he was right there with her and able to hear every tiny sound that escaped her. It made her nervous, and a little exasperated at her own inability to control herself.

Above her, Kyo slowed his pace and a concerned frown worked its way onto his face. His hands moved from the bed to brush delicately against her cheeks as he lifted her fingers off of her face one by one. Interlocking them with his own, he pressed them into the mattress on either side of her head.

“Don’t … please,” he said hoarsely, voice so low that it sent a shiver running down her spine. He pressed a rough kiss to the corner of her lips, moving against her with more force as he squeezed her hands tightly in his own. “I like hearing you.”

Tohru still felt a little self-conscious about her voice, but the way Kyo was pressing into her with more and more force was doing everything for her. She couldn’t have stopped the way he made her gasp and whine in response to him sliding in and out of her if she had tried, giving Kyo exactly what he had wanted to hear – the sounds of her pure unadulterated ecstasy.

“Tell me what you want and what you like,” he said softly, pressing hot kisses against her neck that set her skin alight. “Whatever you need.”

“I …” she started, her voice cutting off as he pushed into her so hard that she lost all breath for a moment. “I need you closer,” she managed, bucking her hips up to match his rhythm. Kyo nodded, readjusting himself in a way that allowed him to enter her deeper and harder than before.

Tohru wrapped her legs around him, relishing the small pleased purr that vibrated through his body. His head dropped to her shoulder, teeth grazing lightly against her skin as he murmured something by her ear.

Through the haze of passion and pleasure, it took Tohru longer than usual to get her mind straight long enough to place the words scattered in between the growls and grunts that punctuated his movements.

_“I love you. I love you. I love you so much.”_

He repeated the phrase over and over and Tohru almost melted in his arms. She wanted to reply, but the way he was slamming into her, gaze misty as he lost himself in a frenzy of carnal passion, left her too breathless for a response.

That familiar white-hot pressure was building low in her belly again and Tohru chased after it, arching up against him, silently begging for more as he pushed into her again and again and again.

Her body thrummed with delight at each thrust and she felt herself coil and tighten, near ready to snap. She slipped a hand free from his grasp, grabbing at his neck and back, her fingers digging into him painfully.

Later she would wonder why he hadn’t stopped her hurting him, but for that moment, Kyo was all she knew.

The feel of him around her, inside her, lips at her neck, hand in hers, heart beating wildly against her chest. With every meeting of their hips, she knew with an ever more startling clarity that this man – the one who held her so gently, who kissed her so passionately and loved her so fiercely – this man was hers and hers alone.

Kyo had her heart, body and soul and Tohru was gloriously his forevermore.

She tried to call his name, to form the words that would let him know that she loved him just as much, but her voice gave out in a soft whimper as her orgasm overtook her. She tightened gratifyingly around his cock, stars bursting across her vision as her body felt like she was floating on air.

Her legs trembled and gave out, falling to the bed as Kyo growled pleasantly against her skin, finding his own release inside her. His body shook, arms straining to hold his weight as he buried his face against her shoulder and filled her with his seed with a beautiful moan.

Relaxed and dazed, Tohru turned her head to the side with a content sigh as she let herself admire the muscles in his arms and the way that he looked after her, even now as the aftershocks of his climax ran through him.

When he was done, panting heavily for breath, he pulled out of her and carefully rolled to the side to collapse beside her. His eyes were shuttered, and he was utterly spent, but Kyo still found the energy to reach out for her.

Tohru turned on her side to be closer to him, letting her body go limp in his arms he drew her closer, bringing their hot bodies flush. He pressed the gentlest of kisses to her temple, his breath fanning across her cooling skin.

“You okay?” he said once he’d recovered a little, voice a little drowsy as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Tohru smiled, leaning in to cuddle against his chest and taking comfort in his closeness.

Her heart was so full she wondered how she could ever find the words to explain herself. One thing she did know was that she could stay like this forever - tangled in the afterglow, a little sweaty and lot in love, with the man of her dreams.

She startled as Kyo tapped against the side of her head with his knuckles. “Sorry. You were a little too quiet, I thought maybe you’d fallen asleep.” He chuckled as she attempted to frown up at him but gave up halfway to nuzzle against his neck instead. “You are okay though aren’t you?”

Tohru nodded.

“I’m absolutely, perfectly, happy Kyo,” she whispered, his arms tightening around her in the best way as she spoke. “I love you so much.”

He smiled shyly against her.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> can i just take a second to praise all the smut writers in the world because *damn* this shit is hard. you guys struggle so we can read your masterpieces and thrive and i love you for it.
> 
> anyway, this is not a great first attempt but i have lost the ability to care about making it better at this point. thank you so much for reading, i hope you had a good time. i love seeing what you guys have to say, so if you have a few moments, please do let me know your thoughts x


End file.
